warriors_and_survivors_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Forests Of The Wolf
If you find a spelling or grammer mistake, feel free to fix it! But please do not add content without my agreement. Prologue Sharptail watched the patrol trudge through the deep snow, her mind clouded my anxiety. Was he back? Normally she had no problem believing he would return, but it was different now. She was expecting his kits after all. It was annoying that all of SkyClan looked so similar, because it was difficult for her to pick out Waspfeather's pale brown pelt among all the browns and blacks. Finally, the patrol reached the Tallpine, where Nettlepatch was waiting. His bones were so visible Sharptail was surprised he hadn't starved to death yet. Of course, she tried to stop herself from thinking these things, as they were classified as traitorous. Luckily there weren't any Starrreader's around. She could be exiled for thinking those thoughts if a Starreader found out. Nettlepatch leaped down from the Tallpine, and began to confirm what cat's had returned from hunting. Hunting usually killed at least one warrior, but normally two or three. To make up for these constant killings, SkyClan queens were incredibly fertile, with an average of seven kits per litter, and a litter each four moons. Starreader's preached that Starmoon, the ultimate God of the heavens, had made this so, for it ensured that only the strongest survived long enough to pass on their genes. Nettlepatch began to speak, murmuring the name of each cat who had returned. "Batclaw. Bearnose. Chestnutbreeze. Willowfur. Splashfrost. Mottlledbranch. Lightleaf." He sighed, and pressed his head to each of the survivors. Splashfrost stared at him, her eyes hollow with grief. "Waspfeather," she croaked. Sharptail felt her heart crack. He was gone. Dead at the claws of the Moonwolf. She made her way down to the remaining hunters, and licked Splashfrost's head gently. Since Waspfeather had been one of the strongest cats in SkyClan, he had had multiple mates. Her and Splashfrost. Splashfrost was also expecting his kits, although she was not as heavily pregnant. They would be able to mourn his death together, and raise his kits together. Nettlepatch did not seem to feel the same way. "What about him?" Splashfrost seemed like she was about to speak, but Slatestar, a Starreader, passed by, and she closed her mouth, shaking her head. Sharptail glared at Slatestar, and guided Splashfrost towards the Nursery, a hollow tree. "It'll be alright," she murmured. Splashfrost shook her head once more, and stared into Sharptail's eyes. "Do it." Sharptail was surprised by this, yet she knew what it meant, She had started her training as a Starreader, and knew their mind tricks. Sure, she was not good at this, and the cat always knew when she had entered their mind, yet she still was able to do it. It was quite useful for understanding what was happening a long way away, yet some cats, like Waspfeather, had the ability to block her using a sort of mental wall. She took a deep breath, and dived into Splashfrost's memories. She was walking along the track, Waspfeather beside her. He seemed to be nervous about something, but she wasn't sure what about. Perhaps she should be nervous about going out into the forest when she was carrying kits, but she wasn't. She had Waspfeather. Her thoughts drifted onto Sharptail. For some reason, she had a feeling Waspfeather perfered his other mate. It hurt to think that, so she tried to dispel it. Suddenly. a squirrel danced across her path, it's eyes shining with health, and it's belly round. She killed it without a second thought, and her worries about Sharptail were wiped clean from her mind. That normally happened, as once she started hunting it occupied every single bit of her, refusing to allow her to think until her jaws were filled with prey.